the_vast_expansefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Events There are events everyday, but none so great as the ones listed here. Miranda Ann, the First Time Around Miranda Ann was a troubled child, born in a dilapidated house in J'Numitor, Manuria, where the cold is brutal. Here she would be found in the snow, with rabbits, foxes or owls without their legs, but left there to freeze to death. She would carve the symbol of the Necromancer into their skin to show her intent to any who found the bodies. Not a child since or prior to Miranda Ann has shown such a natural inclination for the Demonic Arts. After several years of this behavior, her parents sent her away to a Home for Disturbed Children. Here, she had her fun with the other students. Beautiful as Miranda was throughout her life, there were always men who made the mistake of making their attraction known. She was found in isolated parts of the orphanage, with one of the boys. His vocal chords would be cut out, as well as his tongue and genitals. She will have burned into his skin the marks of the necromancer. It is not known how she came into knowledge about these advanced practices, usually reserved for students a decade or more deep into the school of Necromancy. She was told she would have to leave the home and she did so willingly. But the bodies of the boys she mutilated came to life long after their death and killed all those in the Orphanage, burning it to the ground. After leaving the orphanage, she lived in the woods, far from any large city. Here she mutilated animals, honing her grotesque talents. She surrounded herself with undead animals of all shapes and sizes, from rabbits to eagles and bears. She lived this way for some time while her ambition was still little: she desired little more than to use this power which she believed to be beautiful to live on her own in ''her woods.'' After a few months of this, a village woman stumbled across Miranda in the woods. It is unknown how, but the woman's corpse wandered into the village whence she came. The village alerted Leahlandic authorities, who marched on the woods. They did not find Miranda, but found her thralls, who were defeated. The next run-in with Miranda Ann took place with Lord Murrow. Lord Murrow, by this point between two and six thousand years old, lived in seclusion, with only an occasional visitor, atop a mountain near Lake Mountguard. Miranda appeared to him, knowing that between her and world domination sat this old man. She thought she would kill him. Details of the duel are unknown, but Lord Murrow survived and Miranda sustained heavy fatigue. She gave up on killing Lord Murrow. Instead, she built a fortress in Leahlands near where she had lived in the woods. This fortress stood high, at least five hundred feet, was made of black iron, and was entirely surrounded by plains of shortgrass, where there had been trees. Here, she grew her armies, summoning them mainly. With an army larger than any in the Vast Expanse, she sat in her fortress, sending out an ultimatum to every king, mayor, general, and emperor who would read it. The texts themselves are lost, but she told the kings that if they did not surrender, their entire city would be undead in one year. None of the kings surrendered. It is at this point that the Peake Brothers join the picture. Two of the most gifted tacticians in the Expanse, as well as being being gifts from the gods, they were chosen to lead a combination of Lanarian forces and Manurian armies. They marched to three miles from the fort and created their own encampment, where they sat behind a wall of spiked stone with their army of two hundred thousand, with Miranda Ann sitting on her throne with four million summoned minions. The arrival of Scott Preamble started the war proper. Scott Preamble was a master in the dueling arts, being trained to destroy evil mages, like Miranda, though he had never fought any so powerful as she. He was employed to teleport into Miranda's fortress and to kill her, ending the war entirely. It was three months before his preparations were made complete. The Peake Brothers made good use of their numbers, destroying the numbers of the undead, yet being totally unable to march through. Scott teleported into the Throne Hall of Miranda's Fortress. He destroyed all the summons guarding her and then dueled her. Their duel was long and tiresome, but Scott was destroyed, his body turned to ash. Her throne room lay scattered with bodies of all sizes, but all black as night. She sat atop her throne and commanded her armies once more. This is when Lord Murrow appears once more in our story. He spoke with the Peake brothers at their camp, telling them that if Scott had not succeeded already that he was probably dead. They told him to finish the job. He obliged. He spoke with Miranda for some time - perhaps a day a half, while he contemplated how to kill her. he decided that making her form disappear would do nicely. To do this, he would need to use Rhynersion, a concept thought up only recently. He thought of the spell on the spot - something thought to be impossible for such a complex spell. During their talk of magic, the world, and of Venthor, Lord Murrow found the wand of Scott Preamble on the ground in a pile of ash. He picked up his wand and botched his spell. Thinking, Lord Murrow did the next best thing: he sent Miranda's physical form as far as he could send it - to the edge of the Vast Expanse of space that he lived in. There, she was too far from her summons to maintain them, she could not move herself toward the planet. She could only wait and wait while the planet's gravity brought her immortal, but damaged form back to the planet; this happened thousands of years later. The Peake brothers left that battle heroes. Scott Preamble was memorialized, and Lord Murrow went back into seclusion. Tyran Magistar Tyran, as a boy, was very talented in the arcane arts. He grew up in a rich household in Hollis, studying arcane theory and advanced Flitonomy. He was normal, dubbed a Master at Hollis' School of the Arcane at the age of twenty-four, somewhat slowly for his talent. He studied for many years, discovering the secret to immortality one day in his home. It was seventy years later that he came across a particularly old text about ancient, yet very powerful Flitonomy techniques. The book laid out the conceptual basis of a spell that could alter the rules of the world, globally. This spell would be difficult to cast, yet would let whoever cast it to change something about the world. He realized that if he wanted to, he could put all people under his control, or he could change all water to blood, or destroy all magic, forever. These were the simplest things he could do. He could, in theory, destroy the creator of the world: Lord Venthor. He could recreate life in his image. This book made a vanilla Flitonomy Master into a man with the ambition to take the world for himself. Master Tyran Magistar kept his work secret, he worked in the dark, yet he forgot one crucial fact. Venthor is Lord of Darkness. And Tyran planned to bring Venthor to his knees. It is often joked that Venthor is a lazy god. While he could have risen from the Nine and destroyed Tyran, he did not. Venthor sent a dream of all that Tyran envisioned to the proper people. These people were London Winterton, a Grand Master of Arcane Theory and Vanguard, and several other Tenured Professors in the School. London Winterton knew when, how and where Tyran would perform his world-ending ritual. He planned to go there at that time, but saw that, atop the college, Tyran stood there, surrounded by three of Tyran's friends, Grand Masters in their own right. They fought, while Tyran stood off to the side, begging his body to move himself into the fray as his friends perished at the hands of Tyran Magistar. Finally, as Tyran added the final object to his Arcane Circle, and prepared his mantras, London stepped in. Having never taken part in a real duel, London was out of confidence. He fought Tyran, throwing balls of flame, blinding his adversary, and eventually throwing him off the top of the School of Flitonomy. Tyran Magistar died in the fall, but there was a second body. Thus begins the story of Gideon Bannister. Hollis School of the Arcane discussed the matter and decided on action. The spells uncovered by Tyran Magistar were dangerous, volatile, but costly. The spells themselves required many ingredients such as the Sword of Therian of Westport, which are difficult to obtain. By locking these objects and cursing them, the college secured the ability to cast these spells. Necramor, Lord of the Scourge Nothing of Necramor's childhood or early life is known. He was likely born in Mercy Port to normal parents, though nothing further can be assumed. All that is known for sure is that he appeared at the gates of Latis-Fundia with an army of hundreds of thousands of unnatural creatures. These creatures were formerly natural: wolves, bears, dragons, etc., but he had mutilated them past the point of mutilation. He stood at the gates of Latis-Fundia, demanding the surrender of all the city's gold and animals. The city refused. Searching through records, the King of Lanaria Farenar Lorehen, found records of a certain Natural Mage called Rhunes Ferloh. He led armies of animals through the wild, destroying people like Necramor. Necramor's Scourge sat outside the city, destroying cattle and burning small villages, besieging the city. Anecdotes concerning the decision to lay siege to Latis-Fundia are often humorous, stating that Latis-Fundia's food supply could have lasted until Necramor gave up on his quest. As it was, Rhunes Ferloh marched his animals, their fur glinting in their beauty and fought Necramor. After his forces fled, Necramor was left to fight Rhunes. This battle was done traditionally - hand to hand combat. Their battle lasted a day and a half, grappling in the dust of Latis-Fundia, with Rhunes' wolf, Arty, watching on calmly. At the end of the day and a half, Rhunes Ferloh broke Necramor's neck. Thus, the strangest chapter in Lanarian history ends. Julien of Flameport Flameport is a city off the coast of Lanaria, where Julien was born to two parents, each of whom worked a factory job. The Snow's First Steps The Snowmen first appeared only a few years after the beginning of the recording of history. The town, called Northguard, was at the time the coldest town in all the world. The snow routinely reached above the third floor of each building in the town. The snow, early one winter, shifted. It was observed by travelers, and the situation turned dire when the snow stood. “In the Cold months, the Snows shifted. Sometimes it fell maliciously upon travelers. It was in the tenth part of the year when they walked for the first time. A traveller took a shortcut through a vacant field and crossed through a small bluff. On the side of the snowbank to his right, the snow fell, but did not hit the ground. The snow supported itself and turned to him. Its eyes burned into his heart and he ran. The Snowman apparently carried a sword of ice and conjured spirits of frost to combat the traveller.” -The Jarl of Northguard From here problems only got worse. The snowmen stacked light rocks with some weak mortar to create soft walls. These walls all but fell down in the first summer as the Snowmen melted, but with the next winter, the Snowmen had progress to build on. Over the course of seventeen years, a fortress worthy of challenging Northguard was erected, but their largest breakthrough was yet to come. A mage by the name of Breljorn came across the castle one summer’s day. Thinking it was an abandoned human fortress, he entered and lived there for the summer, and into the fall. As snow filled the plains, Snowmen came with an intention to inhabit their castle, but found instead a young ice mage. He was able to save his own life by giving their castle the ability to preserve an extremely low temperature. This increased the growth of the Snow State. Now, thousands of years later, there is a sovereign state dubbed the Snow’s Land near Manuria, and the Forestlands. They are generally ignored as their attacks mean little and they’ve gained little land in two thousand years. Necron the Dead, the End of All